Field of the Invention
This invention relates to improvements in information reproducing and recording apparatus which is provided with at least a tape recorder mechanism, a disc recorder mechanism and an electric circuit and in which the tape recorder mechanism is adapted to be selectively switched by the control of a tape recorder drive control mechanism to at least a constant-speed forwarding mode of operation that a tape-like record medium is transferred at a constant speed in a manner to permit recording thereon of information by a transducer, and at least one of modes of operation except the constant-speed forwarding mode of operation such as a stop mode that the transfer of the tape-like record medium is stopped, a high-speed transfer mode of operation that the tape-like record medium is transferred at high speed and so on; the disc recorder mechanism is adapted to be selectively switched by a disc recorder drive control mechanism to a reproducing mode of operation that information is reproduced by a transducer from a disc-shaped record medium driven at a constant speed and a non-reproducing mode of operation that the information recorded on the disc-shaped record medium is not reproduced by the transducer; and the electric circuit is adapted to supply the transducer of the tape recorder mechanism with the information reproduced by the transducer of the disc recorder mechanism when the tape recorder mechanism and the disc recorder mechanism are in the constant-speed forwarding and reproducing modes of operation, respectively.